Song Drabbles for SasukexSakura
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Each chapter is a short story inspired by a certain song. For the record, not all of these drabbles will relate exactly to the song title or lyrics or anything. They're just what I'm inspired to write after hearing the song. Rated M to be safe.
1. Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne

Sakura felt like she was falling, only to snap herself back to reality, realizing she'd fallen asleep on her desk. There was a note tucked deep in her coat pocket asking her in very neat handwriting on a date. She checked the clock and found only five minutes left until her dreaded date. She'd hoped that if she'd pretended the note didn't exist, that it wasn't dropped on her desk almost five hours before by the last remaining Uchiha, that she wouldn't have to face her fears.

Even after all he had done, like a fool, she still loved the man. Probably the only one, as well. It seemed that all of Sasuke's fangirls had realized what lay beneath the good looks. She'd almost wanted to laugh when they all lost interest on the spot, but it was oddly discomforting.

Once he came back to the village that was still being rebuilt, he was convicted and imprisoned for four years. They were twenty years old now, and Sasuke had only a probation now to stop him from being a free man. He could not go on missions, nor could he leave the village without permission and a proper escort. However, it didn't seem to Sakura that he minded much. She had made herself visit him every day for the past four years, or at least, every day that she could. She tried to convince herself that it was to make sure he was healthy, and that was it. But his condition never changed. After healing his eyes, and getting high amounts of praise for her work, he'd barely caught a cold.

He'd never spoken a word, and it felt sometimes as if the world was slipping out from under her. His silence was something she'd become accustomed to. She was so used to it, that she couldn't even remember his voice. The voice she used to love listening to. She was slowly losing her grip on the Sasuke she thought she knew. He was a better person now, silently kind and compassionate. Even if only with her, Naruto, and Kakashi. But he wasn't her Sasuke. He wasn't the cold, unfeeling boy she was used to. Part of her resented the change.

"Sakura." She looked up at the sound of her name, tears spilling from her eyes at the sound of his voice after so long. Smooth, deep, and warm. She longed to hear it again. She received a hand offered to her, Sasuke's impassive face showing concern at her seemingly upset state.

"...Coming, Sasuke. Sorry..." She threw her coat aside, adjusting her shirt and walking toward him, wiping the tears from her cheeks while she was at it. When she reached his hand, she grabbed it with slight hesitation, refusing to look in his eyes. It wasn't until he squeezed her hand and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek that she finally smiled. Her world might be different, but it was coming back slowly.


	2. Hey There Delilah by Plain White Tees

An eight year old Sasuke glanced over again to the small pink thing sitting alone on a swing. She seemed pretty enough in his opinion. Itachi had said to him earlier that he should make friends, but he didn't exactly know how. Added to that, all the girls were annoying. They all blushed and fainted when he tried to talk to them. So in the end he just gave up on them.

However, he didn't have much better luck with boys. They were all so weird or just _boring._ Sasuke wanted someone interesting.

He glanced back to the pink-haired girl on the swing and sighed, walking over to her. When he was standing in front of her, she looked shyly at him and a blush graced her face. Where Sasuke would normally be annoyed, he found the pink on her cheeks cute.

"Hi. I'm Sasuke." He didn't think he'd need to ask her name. He didn't like speaking when he didn't have to, and she looked smart. She hadn't fainted or started stuttering his name out yet, so he took that as a good sign.

"S-Sakura Haruno...wh-why are you talking t-to me, Sasuke-kun?" At this, Sasuke tilted his head and examined the girl. She looked almost scared.

"Well...I wanna make a friend. Aniki said I have to...but all the girls are annoying and all the boys are weird. You're...different." The girl's expression changed from nervous to shy again, and Sasuke was intrigued by the way her eyes averted, and how she began to nibble on her lower lip. Sasuke was happy that she wasn't like all the other girls.

"O-oh...I see. W-well...I-I..." Sasuke didn't like how she seemed so skittish. He was almost worried that she'd run away from him. "So...let's be friends...okay, Sakura?"

Sasuke was relieved enough to smile when the girl beamed and giggled in a cute manner. He found her absolutely adorable, and figured he should thank his brother later. "Alright, Sasuke-kun!"


	3. Falling Down by Staind

Sakura couldn't take much more of this. Sasuke hadn't opened his eyes in over a week! He'd been injured badly on a mission, trying to protect her. Sakura didn't see the enemy coming at her from behind, and Sasuke had only gotten there in time to shield her with his own body. If she'd only been paying more attention, if only she was stronger, Sasuke wouldn't have gotten hurt.

She'd always feel like it was her fault he was hurt. She didn't even know why he'd risked his life like that in the first place. She couldn't stand this, she wanted him to call her annoying again, she wanted him to reject her advances. Anything, as long as he was alright.

"S-...Saku...ra?" Sakura gasped and turned around to face him. When she saw those deep, black eyes she loved staring back at her, she couldn't help herself. She started to sob and shake, throwing herself on him and wrapping her arms firmly around his shoulders. She knew she'd probably surprised and maybe even angered him, but she couldn't stop herself from burying her face in his neck.

His strong pulse beating against her heart and face was the most reassuring thing Sakura had ever thought she'd feel. Though, it was when she felt Sasuke hang his arms on her back that she really started to cry.

"You're so annoying." The only thing she could do was smile. She loved him. And she knew that in some way, he cared for her as well, even if he didn't show or say it.


	4. Angel by Kelly Clarkson

Sasuke didn't exactly understand why Sakura was so damn happy about this song. He wasn't complaining, after all, the way they were dancing was more comfortable than anything he could remember. She'd insisted on this song being on their wedding list. The entire list of songs at their wedding was chosen by her. He didn't care much for music.

The way Sakura had her arms tightly around his torso, her head laying comfortably on his chest, was music enough for him. He loved the way they were swaying slowly, the way her breathing was slow and soft. She was so calm, so happy.

Sasuke figured that it was a good enough song. Slow, and with a romantic air to it. He loved the way Sakura would look up at him and smile beautifully, the smile he always loved. The smile that showed she was happy.

He leaned down enough to press his lips softly to hers, and found himself not wanting to pull away. Her eyes closed when their lips touched, and he loved how there was no sign of stress on her features. He found himself wanting to see her like this every day, every second. He never wanted her to be sad again.

When he pulled away, her eyes opened again only to close when she rested her head back on his chest. He rested his own against hers, his eyes closing as he breathed in her calming scent. She'd always been able to calm him when she didn't even know it. He could never bring himself to think of another. And he could never forget this day, the day she finally became his.

If there was an angel, Sasuke was sure it was his wife.


	5. Crazy For This Girl by Evan & Jaron

Sasuke wasn't a romantic person. He refused to let himself be one. His mission was to kill Itachi, to get revenge for his family so they could rest in peace. Feelings were something he didn't need, and would only slow him down.

But if that was true, why couldn't he stop thinking about Sakura? Everything about her drove him crazy. The way she would always smile and run up to him, wanting to know how he was. He just didn't understand why she cared so much. As much as he denied it, she was different. She wasn't like all of the other girls that fawned over him.

As much as Sasuke wanted to say that it wasn't true, he was falling for her. He found himself wanting to smile, to laugh. He felt things he hadn't felt since he was a child. Since his family was alive.

He couldn't accept it. She wouldn't break down his walls. He'd fought so long and hard to obtain peace in his heart. He wanted to be able to sleep at night, without nightmares or fear. Without anger, and without feeling as if there was nothing left to live for. Yet, whenever Sasuke felt it was too much, he didn't think of his family. He didn't even think of Itachi. He thought of Sakura.

Sasuke thought of how much he wanted to be held by the pink-haired girl. He thought of how much he wanted to hold her back.

So when Valentines Day came along the next year, Sasuke was not himself. For one day, Sasuke refused to be himself. He wanted to show Sakura he appreciated her. And when he found her, he took her into his arms and kissed her. It was the first and last time he ever lost control so much that he made love to her on accident.

Because every time after, was never something he could call an accident.


	6. Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye

Sakura growled when she was forced to open her eyes. She hated mornings. More than anything, she hated mornings _alone_. Sasuke was gone on a long-term mission. Long term being a period of 2 months.

Once realizing what day today was, Sakura cursed and buried her face in the pillow that no longer smelled of her husband. She wanted no part of the celebration today. She hated her birthday. Unfortunately, Ino was never too thrilled with Sakura staying in bed the entire day, fearing to leave the room. How she hated the blonde on these days.

Sakura cracked one eye open to look out of the window, grumbling about how the curtains were closed when she went to sleep. She sighed and got up, thinking it was the wind as she left the window open overnight.

Her birthday was never something she enjoyed celebrating. Not even Sasuke made it any better, though he never did much anyways. He only ever gave her a peck on the cheek and grumbled a 'happy birthday' when they got up. It was still the best part of the day, though. She loved waking up in Sasuke's arms, wrapped in his scent and presence. He usually woke up before her, and was never one to cuddle. The only times she found herself waking up in his arms, were special occasions.

Sakura stripped and walked into the shower, completely not noticing the man still standing in the bedroom shadows with a smirk on his face. Still half asleep, Sakura leaned against the shower wall, and let the warm water ease her tension. She thought of Sasuke and how she loved showering with him. She loved the way it ignited something in him, as if it triggered a switch that told him to fuck her into the wall. He was never rough with her, but it wasn't exactly what she could call making love. She couldn't remember one time when she could say they had.

"If I was an enemy, you would never have stood a chance." Sakura spun around only to squeak and slip, already dreading the embarrassing fall. Though, a part of her knew he would catch her before that could happen.

"Clumsy girl." Sakura opened her eyes to glare at her lover, before throwing herself at him for a hug. "Missed you too, Sasuke-kun."

She didn't expect a different answer. Always the same damn grunt. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Sakura loved the way his chest rumbled beneath her when he spoke. The words didn't even register, she was too far gone. She did pick up a soft sigh with the word annoying attached, though.

"Sasuke-kun...when in the world did you take your clothes off?" At this, she received merely a chuckle.

"I'm kind of a ninja, Sakura. It's not that hard to undress quickly." Well damn. Now she felt stupid. She just knew she was blushing.

Before Sakura could retort, Sasuke bit into her neck, soothing the bite with his tongue as his hands gripped her hips. "I've missed you, Sakura."

Did she really hear that? He had to be joking. She was touched, but a little suspicious. He had to have an ulterior motive, after all, he was being so affectionate. If he was in the shower with her for this long, they were usually going at it by now. She'd be lying if she said that didn't worry her slightly.

"How was the mission?" She picked her head up to look at his eyes, seeing fatigue and amusement in them. He would definitely be falling asleep after this, she thought.

"Fine." She was sick of that. Him and his one word answers. Would it kill him to be a little more social? She sighed and shook her head, pulling away slightly to grasp his face and pull him down for a kiss. Sakura gave in to him easily, permitting him to take control. She didn't really care about who was in control, she just wanted to stay in his arms. Hell, he could do anything he wanted as long as she didn't have to let go.

Though, it was almost as if he heard that, as he smirked and pulled back, his hands moving to grasp something a little lower. She gasped as his hands roamed over her rear teasingly.

"Want your birthday present?" Alright, she had definitely said that out loud.


	7. Wild Child by Enya

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he entered the place he now called home, was that his wife was humming. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. It fit her so perfectly. He decided to sneak up on her, because even if it made her angry when he surprised her, she was possibly even more attractive with that irritated fire in her eyes. It was one of the things that just drew him to her for reasons he couldn't quite explain.

He could never seem to tame her, try as he might. She wouldn't accept his choice to be anti-social. Instead, she was determined to make him a "social butterfly" of sorts. She wouldn't just let him eat the three or four foods he truly enjoyed, she always made him foods that were "healthy", and designed to make him strong, not that he believed food had anything to do with that. Sakura would always try to persuade him into things, which both annoyed and relieved him. It proved if nothing else, that she was different from the rest of the women that drooled over his mere presence. She was unique. She didn't think that he was perfect, and she wouldn't give into his every whim. It pleased him much more than it would if she did give in to him all the time.

"Sasuke-kun?" Well damn. He was thinking too much again, so much for sneaking up behind her.

"Mm. I'm home." Sasuke wasn't a big fan of affection, but since they were alone, it didn't bother him as much. He pecked her on the cheek before heading upstairs to the washroom. It always bothered him slightly how she gripped his shoulders when he pecked her on the cheek, as if she expected more. He knew that she did, he had only kissed her on the lips once, and it was like she'd lost the bones in her body when he did. He hadn't done in since, because he didn't like the way it resembled his fan girls. Of course, he didn't tell her that. She would probably hit him, and as tough as he was, it still hurt dammit.

He showered quickly and dressed quicker. He was downstairs in minutes, to find a tomato and a glass of water on the table waiting for him. A note was placed under his favorite food, and he was surprised Sakura had the nerve. It wasn't like the Sakura he knew to be so forward. It read: _Sasuke, I've gone out to get more tomatoes, as that's the last one. When I get back, I expect a kiss. On the lips this time or I'm tying you down and ripping your pants off. Your choice. Sincerely, your WIFE.  
_  
Even being only a piece of paper with words written on it, he still flinched at the unmentioned fact that he had not kissed her on the lips at their wedding. She mentioned that every so often in hopes of getting a kiss. It amazed him how far she would go, but again, it was one of the things he admired about her. Maybe not loved, but admired. She was so persistent in getting what she wanted most. And the majority of the time, it was a kiss.

He was slightly disappointed that she couldn't understand it wasn't his style, and sometimes wished that she could just accept it. If she didn't push him so much, sometimes he might feel more obligated. He supposed it was a little two sided, sometimes liking that side of her personality, and sometimes hating it.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out, repeating the process two times. He reasoned with himself that he was a man, and that he could stand by his pride. He would not give in. He would not kiss her when she was being so demanding, and he would not allow her to "rip his pants off" and make him vulnerable. He was Sasuke Uchiha, and would not be dominated by a woman. Not even the woman he made vows to.

"Sasuke-kun?" He could hear her smirking. If she was so confident in her abilities, he would humor her. He knew she wouldn't be able to do it, so he had nothing to worry about.

"So? How about that kiss?" He felt his eyebrow twitch at the way she, after setting the bag down on the dining table, placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him. Did she really think that he would give in that easily?

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her to let her know. To let her know that he wouldn't give in. And that she wouldn't be able to pin him down long enough to do anything of the sort she had promised. Whether she liked it or not, she was not going to catch him off guard.

He activated his Sharingan, only to see a clone in front of him. He smirked, feeling smug about the fact that he was once again right. He knew she was serious about this, and would go to great lengths to get a simple kiss. It was almost amusing.

"You'll have to do better than that Sakura." And as he predicted, two clones tried to pin him down from each side, another trying to catch him off guard from behind. He couldn't help but smirk at her childish tactics. She would never get him like that. He wasn't even worried when the clone still standing at the other and of the dining table smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Your over confidence will get you into trouble someday. Too bad, you've lost this one. I know just what to do that you won't refuse. Unless you don't mind finding another wife. Just in case, I love you Sasuke." Now that had him confused. Just in case?

Sasuke got rid of the three clones trying to grab him and jumped over the table to the clone, disposing of it as well. The real Sakura came in through the front door, yet Sasuke did not deactivate his Sharingan. That last sentence had him curious.

He very quickly recognized the way Sakura's chakra was flickering, as if she'd...no, he knew she wouldn't do something so rash. Targeting her heart with her chakra and cutting off her control of it was something too stupid for her to do.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" He caught the way her smile flickered for a short moment, before she grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"I've arranged it so the jutsu will stop when your lips touch mine. Even if only for a split second, though preferably longer. So?" Now she had him worried, and he slightly hated her for it. He'd promised himself she wouldn't get under his skin. He growled at her and shook his head. She couldn't be serious. This was too dramatic and rash a thing for Sakura to do, even for a kiss.

"Fine. Die for all I care. I'm not kissing you." He flinched at his own cruelty. Damn, that sounded cold even to him, and he was the one who wasn't supposed to care. He saw her lips tremble and her hands form tight fists, and suddenly he wasn't feeling so confident. What if he was wrong? What if she really did-

"Got you." He looked back only to find another clone. He'd been thinking again, and it was probably the perfect opportunity to tie his wrists, but she hadn't. He looked forward to who he thought was the real Sakura only, to see that she was gone. A genjutsu perhaps? How come he hadn't seen it? And she certainly hadn't won.

"...Sakura?" He'd realized his mistake when he felt her breasts push into his back. "Turn around, Sasuke-kun." He ignored his instincts, and listened to the voice that whispered in his ear and sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. When he turned around, he found his wife completely naked, something he'd never seen before. Up until that moment, he would have agreed with Naruto when he said that he had no sexual drive. Until he saw Sakura naked, and something started to happen to him. His pants felt a little tighter than normal, and he felt as if he had a sudden fever.

He stuttered, something he would deny later, as if he were an embarrassed child when she gripped his biceps and leaned forward to place her lips lightly on his. He was surprised when she pulled back and sighed, looking down at the ground with a blush on her face, but a smile on her lips.

"Sorry for doing that to you, Sasuke-kun. But kissing me once in a while won't kill you, you know? Sorry, I'll go...put my clothes back on..." She looked almost...cute. He couldn't even be mad. This was the first time in his life he'd gotten an erection from thinking about someone in a sexual way, and for once, he wanted to do something about it.

"No. They're staying off until you fix this." He wanted to laugh when she blushed and tried to hide her face in his shoulder. He didn't remove the hand covering hers, to make her feel just what she'd done to him. He wanted to prove a point, and prove a point he would.

"Now. Bed." And for the first time, Sasuke didn't mind kissing her.


End file.
